Another Peculiar: Rewrite
by Aunknowntimelord
Summary: In a world where hollows no longer exist, a new peculiar has arrived at Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children. When I say arrived, I mean rescued from her abusive parents. Miss Peregrine and her wards try to help her heal but, no memory can be lost forever. This is based off the movie characters and Miss Peregrine will be more of a motherly character. (REWRITE)


**Chapter 1: Found**

* * *

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own MPHFPC and I only own my OC/s.**

 **This will have the movie characters and the hollows won't have existed. Jacob will still be in it. Miss P. will be a more motherly figure in this story to what she is portrayed as in the books and movie.**

Dear ,

You already know how this ended. It ended with ||||||||||||. It was messy. Not ideal. It was sudden. Actually, if I ||||||||||| the way I planned then you wouldn't be reading this. I would've burned this. But you need to know the truth. You need to know why I |||||||||||| myself, why I ||||||||||.

You were there. You know where I came from and where I ended up. You know who I was and who I wanted to be. I became a part of your life, until I wasn't anymore. So if you've found this, if you're reading this, then you should know what it means. I don't know who it happened or will happen at this point. But even though to you I am |||||||||||||, |||||||||||, promise me you will look after ||||||||||||. Promise me you will be better than me. This is the story of my life. And I hope no one else lives in this reality.

From,

* * *

"Wake up, Freak." I woke to hear my 'father' banging on the door of my room.

My name is Kristen Ariga, but, to my parents my name is Freak. Let me warn you, this isn't a typical story, so if you want to continue, continue. It's not like all of those other stories you've read. Not really. I don't know the ending, just that it's going to be bad. But before we skip to the end, I think it will be best to just lay the facts upon you.

Number One: Now, let me put this straight, my 'parents' hate me. Completely and utterly hate me.

Number Two: They started to hate me the first time my body was surrounded by dark-blue lightning and a flaming tunnel appeared and objects started floating.

Number Three: I was 5 when it started.

Number Four: I didn't make it happen, or at least I didn't think I did.

Number Five: But, my 'parents' were convinced it was me so I was the one stuck playing for it.

Number Six: Now, my 'parents' punish me for anything possible and treat me like a slave.

Number Seven: In other words you could say I was a real example of Harry Potter, but, it wasn't that simple.

Number Eight: If I broke a single rule, I would be brutally punished.

Number Nine: Once I had 'used my freakishness' and I had no meals for a week, 150 lashes, extra chores for a month and I was left in my room for the whole summer holidays.

Number Ten: I live in Australia.

Number Eleven: This makes my life ten times worse.

Number Twelve:

a) It is really hot in Australia in summer and autumn and winter and spring.

b) My bedroom is large but it has no windows and no AC

c) I get locked in it for extended periods of time

d) IT GETS REALLY FREAKING HOT AND STUFFY AND IT IS HORRIBLE

The one thing I like about my room is that is has a bathroom attached. Since I was left in my room for around a month I was able to go to the bathroom and what not. That brings me back to the present and the current problem at hand.

 _My 'father'_

Currently he was banging on my door yelling that I wouldn't like the consequences. That, was the one thing I didn't doubt. However, one thing that I did doubt was that I deserved to treated this way. He said so. I pretend to believe him. But I don't.

Sighing I opened the door only to find my 'father' slam it shut in my face.

Take two.

This time I opened my door and ran downstairs to make breakfast for my so called parents. Since it was Saturday I had to make pancakes, bacon and eggs.

Over the past few years, they had ingrained a timetable into my head. They'd wake me up, I'd make breakfast – varying each day – , get my chores list and do my chores. After all of that, my 'father' would gather up tallies of 'things I did wrong', sometimes he would say that I took too long to do a chore, or say that I missed a chore that wasn't on the list. I didn't dare speak back to him though, I knew the consequences all too well.

In silence I started to cook the large breakfast for my 'parents'.

"So then Freak," Gerald – my so called father- spoke, "today I will leave for a week to go to Germany, so you will be getting your week's beatings from me tonight."

I inwardly cursed. I could barely survive one load of beatings alone. I don't know how I will be able to survive a whole week's worth at once.

Normally, I got 10 whips a day without the added ones from the day. This means that my punishment will start with a basis of 70 lashes. Then he would, oh god, um... To put it simply, he would get creative.

I served up breakfast as quickly and carefully as I could after that as I didn't want any extra lashes tonight. Once that was done I cleaned up the kitchen and got started on my daily chores.

Six hours later I was finishing up with my chores when Gerald came.

"Time for your beating Freak, oh, how you're gonna scream," He said maliciously before turning back to me, 'oh wait, you can't, unless you want me to start from the beginning.'

That was the thing. If I made any noise during a punishment, unless I was told to, Gerald would start from the beginning, or he would increase the amount of lashes and start over. Shaking with fear I packed away the tools I was using and made my way to the basement.

The basement was the area I got my beatings. Walking down the stairs you could see all of the torture instruments that had been used on me. On the right hand side, in the corner, there was a metal bed with a thin mattress that was stained with blood. On the bed there were handcuffs that had been used to restrain me several times. Next to the bed, there was a table with many different 'toys' (as Gerald would call them). On the far right hand side, there was a metal bar, that was similar to a ballet bar, but it was not suspended to a wall. That same side of the room had cuffs secured into the wall. This was where I was normally chained up to. Then, on the far left hand side of the room, opposite from the stairs, more of Gerald's toys were lined up. There was also a cage that he frequently locked me in. This happened when he wasn't bother to beat me anymore, but wanted to punish me further. Sometimes, he heated up the metal of the cage before cramming me into it. That hurt a lot and I got lots of burns last time.

As usual, Gerald chained me up to the wall. Then, he took out the whip he knew would hurt most. He started.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

He finished one day's worth of 'necessary' beatings and unchained me. Now here come the punishments from today. It brandished a knife and cut my clothes off, wounding me in the process. Then he instructed me to kneel while he secured a collar around my neck, nearly choking me. He then brandished a bat and started beating me, causing me to fall on my back and for Gerald to step on my legs. A scream escaped my lips as I felt the crunching of my bones beneath his feet, but this didn't hinder him.

11

12

13

14

15

16

I started to lose count. Drifting in and out of conciseness. His words echoed in my mind as he beat, no, tortured me.

Freak.

Worthless.

Mistake.

This is what my own _father_ sees me as. Nothing more than something that would only benefit others if it was dead.

So I'm another life wasted.

No one cares.

I could just disappear.

And I would be forgotten.

I would be _forgotten._

 _Forgotten._

 _FORGOTTEN._

Over and over and over and over and over.

Louder and louder and louder and louder and louder.

 _Louder._

 _LOUDER._

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to die.

I wanted to kill them.

I wanted them to stop.

But I couldn't. They couldn't.

They kept on going

And going

And going

Going

Going

Going

Going

Going

Going

Going

But then they did.

They died away.

Invisible voices blow away by an invisible wind.

And it was quiet.

Everything stopped.

Everything was frozen.

Everything but me.

Gerald had stopped.

He took my restraints off and left me laying there.

Not even bothering to lock the basement door behind him as he knew that I would not be walking for anytime soon.

Barely conscious I used some of my f _reakishness_ and opened a flaming tunnel hoping that whatever on the other side would rescue me.

Blood dripping down my face clouded my vision. I saw a faint outline of a girl and a fire.

Someone screamed.

Another voiced joined.

I didn't even register it was mine before the darkness engulfed me.

 **AN. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm rewriting this story because there were many parts that I rushed through and I didn't have a clear idea of where I was going with the story. So in this version I've decided to add more detail into all of the OCs and stuff. Also, if there was anyone who would like to beta this story, I would be very grateful. I don't have a laptop at the moment so I'm just using my mums so I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out. I'm on holidays until the end of January so there will hopefully be a lot of updates up until then. Also, I'm going to be really busy next year as I'm going to be knee deep in school work and I will also not be free on Saturdays so I miss out on a whole day to do work and stuff. Finally, my lack of updates has also been due to lack of inspiration for this story, as I don't know about you but I have 'phases' where I'm really into certain fandoms and stuff, but I really want to continue it and finish it so here I am.**

 **Thanks**

 **Please REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW!**


End file.
